Gravity
by Haesal
Summary: Then again it was probably time for him to admit that no matter what comes their way, it was inevitable for Patton to eventually, irrevocably fall into Rachel's gravity. g:KND Timeline. [Trigger warning: Smoking in teenage years]


_As the warning stated, this fic contains **smoking**. Not to worry though, this fic is set at a later age during their teenage years where the war between Earth and the g:KND eventually stretches to an indefinite number of years._

 _Also, I'll put it out here now in case any of you would be confused. (just like me at first. Took me 2 years to be filled in on what's going on_ ) _Despite the g:KND sequel failing to become a reality from the leaked transmission all the way back in 2015, Mr. Warburton revealed that Numbuh 362 is currently a missing Fugitive along with Numbuh 6_ _0 in the Rainbow Monkey website. This story is a take on that setting._

* * *

The serene atmosphere of the stars that endlessly twinkled and layered the expanse of space somehow alleviated his nerves. Clouding his silvery eyes, was the baleful puff of smoke he'd released from his lungs. As he idly watched the smoke disperse into complete nothingness, Patton couldn't help but pull his folded leg closer to himself as he sat with an outstretched one. The newly lit cigarette tucked between his fingers was both his enemy and ally, and somehow he couldn't help but think how his very patronage is a clear indicator and a reminder of his irreparable childhood.

"You're doing it again." A voice all too familiar and darling in his ears fished him out of his destructive contemplation. Rachel stood a few meters before him with her gentle features scrunched up in displeasure. He was well aware of her disapproval with the vice he'd learned to take up at the age of 17. Try to quit as he may, his system had already taken a dependency on the harmful substance. And it was instances like these that the demand of his body doubles than that of usual as a form of release.

The freshly attached cast which supported her fractured left arm seemed to mock him audibly, along with the numerous adhesives that littered her face and several places of her body. His gaze immediately flitted back to the cigarette.

"It's not as if I'm hurting anybody." Once more, he'd brought the smoke to his lips to welcome in the comforting nicotine. All he wanted to do was to erase the memory of her half-alive appearance slumped within g:KND grounds. The light in her hazel eyes had visibly dwindled and he'd almost lost his sanity at witnessing such. And Patton could do nothing but incessantly blame himself, believing to have failed at performing his role as her protector.

"Don't give me that. You know this isn't a healthy way to cope."

"At least it's only myself that has to suffer." Suddenly, he could feel her body heat nearly pricking his skin. When had she moved so close? Her palm found its way on the wrist of the hand where the lit smoke was situated and subsequently, brought the stick to her mouth. "In that case, I'll bear the consequences with you."

His light colored eyes widened and he could feel all the blood rushing out of his face from raw distress. Quickly, he'd freed his arm from her grasp and had circled it around her waist, all the while careful not to burn her with the cigarette by keeping it tightly between his fingers. His other hand then positioned itself in front of her face, index finger upright and pushing on her lips.

"No." His response was flat yet stern, and he watched her eyes dilate with the unexpected gesture.

Upon realizing the unintended intimacy of his actions, Patton softly released his hold and angled his head low, allowing his slightly grown out hair to conceal his flustered expression. Rachel in turn, was visibly caught off guard yet still managed to compose herself. She bid him a rushed farewell and excused her presence, something which he merely nodded his head to and hadn't dared to meet her in the eyes or even so much as steal a glimpse of her face.

Only when she was quite a distance from where he was did he elevate his head to watch her retreating form treading away from him.

Patton released a pent up breath and extinguished the flame from the smoke on the ashtray poised to his left. His gaze reverted back to the beautiful display from behind the broad glass window. For some reason, a part of him desperately desired to become closer with the enchanting stars. But then again, he knew for himself that even without the transparent divider separating him from the twinkling heavenly bodies, he'd never even be as remotely close to them as he'd like.

And he wondered why the reality of things somewhat brought a walloping thrust of pain to his chest.

Perhaps, these stars reminded him too much of Rachel's captivating nature— _ever bright, untainted, and must be preserved._

But maybe, he was alright with that. Maybe he was fine with simply staying perched on the background, admiring but never even nearing her field of gravity.

In his eyes, he'd always be that looming black hole that must never come close. And he'd work his hardest to keep her safe and her ideals forever brightly burning in this endless war with the g:KND. His weary vision landed another time on the cigarette that had sizzled out moments ago. It hadn't mattered anymore if he sunk further and further into oblivion in the process.

Then again, it was probably also time for him to admit that no matter what comes their way, it was inevitable for Patton to eventually, irrevocably fall into Rachel's gravity.

* * *

 _NOTE: Random interjection, but I'm not exactly often active here on Fanfiction so if you guys would want, you can check out and probs follow my **Tumblr** account if you'd fancy_ _. It's **haesal . tumblr . com** (remove the spaces_ _) You'd find posts and fanarts regarding ships/fandoms I support there._


End file.
